


this, too

by DeathMeetsLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, tag on ep 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathMeetsLife/pseuds/DeathMeetsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft footsteps padded behind her, but she didn't have to look up to know who it was. "It's been a trying day," she murmured, receiving a hum in agreement, "you should be resting."</p>
<p>"With all due respect, Princess," he returned, not unkindly, "that's a bit hypocritical coming from you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this, too

Allura released a ragged sigh as she picked up another piece of metal. The container that once housed her father's AI lay scattered at her slippered feet, a harsh reminder of the events that had transpired only hours before. If she closed her eyes, she could still see the field of juniberry blooms, but Coran had been right - the sweet, airy scent was absent, lost with the rest of Altea. 

Soft footsteps padded behind her, but she didn't have to look up to know who it was. "It's been a trying day," she murmured, receiving a hum in agreement, "you should be resting."

"With all due respect, Princess," he returned, not unkindly, "that's a bit hypocritical coming from you."

"Yes." She smiled sadly down at the metal casing in her hands. "I suppose so."

He came to a halt beside her and gently removed the debris from her grasp. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"Well, I made the mess," she tried for levity, but her tone wavered. After a beat, Allura finally raised her head. "I'm so sorry, Shiro. I put you all in such risk, today." 

"It wasn't you that did that," the Black Paladin reasoned as he placed the metal back at his feet, "but it was you who saved us." He met her crystalline gaze evenly, attempting to impress upon her the sincerity of his words. "You do so much for us every day, Allura, but today was a sacrifice none of us would have ever asked of you. I won't say thank you, because I know that's not what you want to hear." He reached up softly and cupped her cheek, brushing a stray tear that had fallen past her lashes. "But I will promise you that you do not have to carry your burden alone. Not anymore." 

She felt more tears trail down her face, and she pressed further into the warmth of his palm. "I know in my heart that it wasn't truly him," her voice hitched as she took in a sharp breath, "but it was all of him that I had left." She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to compose herself, to no avail. 

"I can't believe that's true." She met his eyes again, and she felt he hollowness in her chest shrink under his tender look. "I can't believe that you don't still hold all the strength and love your father gave to you, because I see it reflected in you every day, Allura. Every day," Shiro murmured, "I marvel at that strength. And though I only know what you and Coran have told me about the King, I know," he brought up his other hand to frame her face, "I know he'd be so proud of you, Allura." 

She crumbled under his sincerity, truly allowing herself to give in to the grief that had pierced her heart. Shiro merely rested his forehead against hers and allowed her to cry herself out, occasionally running his thumbs over her wet cheeks in soothing sweeps. When her cries had quieted to soft hiccups, he broke his silence. "On Earth," he began quietly, "we have a saying." He drew away slightly in order to look down at her once more. "It's to remind us that sadness and heartache end and that there is value in the temporary." She gave a tentative nod, encouraging him to go on. "'This, too, shall pass.'"

"This, too, shall pass," she repeated quietly. "Does this not apply to all things? To happiness, as well?"

Shiro nodded with a small turn of his lips. "And when that happiness has left you, and the sadness returns? This, too," he pressed his forehead to hers again, "shall pass."

"I see the value in this adage," she remarked in close to a whisper. "Both a comfort and a warning. But even in warning," she closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into the feeling of his touch upon her face, "a comfort."

They stood together in silence for a time, until her chest stopped heaving from grief. His fingers pressed higher, sinking into her hair before drawing back. She opened her eyes. She knew she should be feeling shy or embarrassed under his ever-insightful gaze, but she felt only relief. "Come on," Shiro murmured and pulled her away from the broken memory bank, "let's get you some rest." She gave a wordless nod, and he led her out of the hall, his hand warm on the small of her back. As he escorted her through the corridors, he took care to avoid the other signs of the chaos that had ravaged her castle. Allura looked up at his strong profile, studying his handsome features that seemed only enhanced by the scar sweeping across his nose. A warmth in her heart that she had been fostering for some time grew, and she pondered his saying. 

_This, too, shall pass._ It referred to the temporary, the ephemeral. 

She leaned her cheek against his solid shoulder and took a deep breath.  

His warmth seemed pretty permanent, to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Skye and I've fallen into Voltron hell.  
> Considering pushing this into a series of interconnected oneshots, Shallura and Klance... we shall see.


End file.
